Hello
by KellytheKid
Summary: Naruto was soundly asleep as an object fell from the sky, onto his face. The object contains the song 'Hello' from Adele. It also begins to sing, bringing Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade and a mystery person into great confusion. Basically a 'Hello' parody with Naruto. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I will never own it :( or the song :(**

 **Just an idea that popped up in my mind.**

* * *

It was a nice warm evening as the sun began to settle down. On one of the many training grounds of Konoha, was a blond boy around the age of 15 taking a nap after a long day of training.

The birds were chirping as his soft snoring was carried away by the wind. Suddenly the birds stopped singing and flew away as a small object was descending fast from the sky.

A shadow was casted on the boy's face, as it grew bigger and bigger, while object came nearer and nearer. Till…

"Ouch! That hurts!" Naruto screamed as he sat upright while gently rubbing his nose. Where slowly but surely a red mark appeared.

"What was that?" He looked around and saw a scroll lying before his feet. He picked it up and tried to study it.

"Where did it come from?" He asked to no one particular. All of a sudden the scroll started to shake and ring like a his alarm clock.

Out of shock, Naruto let go of it and it fell on his lap, opening in the progress.

There was a seal written on it with the numbers '25'

For a long moment the field was totally silent as he recovered from his shock. "What in the world is this thing?"

Like god heart him, the object began to light up as it spoke.

 _Hello, it's me_

Naruto was stunned as he never met a talking scroll. "Who is ' me'?"

 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

"Sorry, but I don't believe you got the right guy. So could you tell me his name? Maybe then I can give it to him,"

 _To go over everything_

"Sorry weird lady, but granny said that I shouldn't go with strangers. So could you tell me your name? My name is Naruto if you wanted to know."

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

"What are you talking about?"

Minutes passed as the scroll didn't respond. Naruto let out a soft sight as he stood up and stored the scroll away.

"This is really weird," he thought out loud "maybe Sakura could help me? She's good with this sort stuff, right?"

He convinced himself about her abilities and headed off towards the hospital. 'Her shift should be almost over by now.' he thought.

10 minutes later the white building appeared from the horizon, the boy couldn't hold his patience anymore and began to ran.

He stormed through the hospital doors and right through the building. When he was about to turn a corner his pink haired friend was standing right here, shocked from his sudden appearance.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed "You need to help me! I found this weird talking scroll lady thing today, after it woke me up from my nape. Because I was training really hard, I fell asleep on the field. I was training with tons of clones and those exhausted me. That's…"

"Naruto, stop it and breathe!" Sakura screamed back as he hit him on his head "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Naruto rubbed sheepishly his head trying to rub the pain off. "I'm sorry, but you really need to help me."

"Rrrright, what happened to your nose and you said something about a scroll lady?" She stretched the 'r' out for a certain effect.

He handed her the scroll over "It kind of fell on my nose." She looked at him like he was crazy while she took the object. In a instance it started to shake again.

"What's this?" She said while unfolding it.

 _Hello, can you hear me_

"Do you see? That's what I mean." Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up." She snapped back "Who are you? Where are you? And what do you want?"

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

"What's a 'California'?" The boy asked.

"Please be quiet Naruto, she's telling us useful information."

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

"Is this a maniac or something? Did she just suggested world domination?"

"Shut your mouth, Naruto. Let her talk."

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

Then the scroll made a strange beep sound as it stopped talking.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Sakura admitted "but there is a weirdo in California, which is a million miles away from here, doing attempts on world domination."

They both sweat dropped as the words sounded ridiculous to their ears. "Maybe we should visit the Hokage?" They suggested in sync.

The trip to the tower was relatively swift as the scroll didn't pull any other kinds of tricks on them.

They knocked on the door as the busy woman let them in. "Naruto, Sakura, how could I help you two."

"My lady," Sakura explained "Naruto found a strange scroll this evening, and we had like that you would take a look at it."

Naruto handed her over the scroll as he continued: "A woman is talking through this scroll about world domination from a place called California."

Tsunade looked at them with disbelief and took the scroll into her hands and opened it. She spread it over her table as she studied the unknown seal.

Suddenly the seal started to ring and the voice came out of it.

 _Hello from the other side_

"What in Mother Fortuna's name is this?!" Tsunade cursed.

 _I must have called a thousand times_

"What's wrong? You almost send me into shock."

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

"I appreciate that, now identify yourself!" She commanded.

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

"How does she know my address?! She asked/cursed "Now tell up what do you want?"

 _Hello from the outside_

"I don't care where you're! I repeat, what do you want!"

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

"Stop with these riddles!" She was about to tear down the paper, as her anger boiled up.

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

"No! I'm going to break your heart you little…" But before she could continue the stranger went on.

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Then another long beep took place a the paper didn't make a sound.

"Don't sneak away now!" She screamed as her rage hit the peak. Her bureau broke in two as her fist was slammed onto the paper.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune screamed as she opened the door. She saw Naruto and Sakura stand like scared rabbits before her, while Tsunade was about to murder a piece of paper.

Thinking quickly she pulled the scroll away and said: "Naruto, Sakura, could you please leave. Lady Tsunade, I will be storing this scroll away till you're finally enrolling into the anger management classes, that I've suggested."

She closed the door behind her and walked through the hallway, when a ROOT ANBU popped up. "Orders from higher up. I need to immediately secure that scroll of yours."

No time to react he took the scroll away from her hands and disappeared.

Somewhere deep under the ground, a man appeared before his commander. "Sir, I've taken the scroll, just like you suggested."

"Excellent, now hand it over."

The ROOT gave his superior the object and they both went on their one way.

Danzo went towards his office and sat down on his chair. He unraveled the scroll and put it on his table.

The paper light up again zooming and ringing before it said:

 _Hello, how are you_

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happe..._

He quickly closed the scroll and opened a hidden cabinet.

"What's up with those scrolls lately?"

In his cabinet were dozens of other scrolls all named with their own content.

 _Here for you (Kygo)_

 _Heading up high (Armin van Buuren)_

 _7 years (Lukas Graham)_

 _Adventure of a lifetime (Coldplay)_

 _Waiting for love (Aviici)_

 _See you again (Wiz Khalifa)_

There were many more scrolls than this, but today there was a new one added to the collection named:

 _Hello (Adele)_


End file.
